der Ausländer
by terraneanAegis
Summary: Waking up has come up as relatively easy for Kristoph throughout his entire life. That fact alone proves that something is not quite right. AU!Kristoph-centric; Post-GS5
1. Chapter 1

_Where the fuck is Klavier_ , was Kristoph Gavin's first thought after his awakening.

It was uncharacteristic of him to think such a crude thought, but given the circumstances, Kristoph cannot help but to feel irritated. He has a throbbing pain all over his skull, the air felt dirty, and worst of all, Klavier is not here. It would be a bit much for a simple "older brother instinct" except he doesn't have his phone on him nor was there any other phone in sight, his only means of connection to his brother when they were not together. Kristoph can feel himself losing his cool, and is struggling to restrain himself. A good few minutes gave him enough time to think through his situation rationally, rather than recklessly ignoring it to chase after his brother. Kristoph takes a deep breath.

Step one: Assess the current situation

He recognized his surroundings. It was his office no doubt. It was certainly his. His favorite chair was where it was. Pictures of crimes scenes were neatly organized on his desk along with their respective case files. The rug underneath his feet had the same familiar design and the fairly recently installed chandelier was hanging above his head, glistening a warm glow of the afternoon sun.

And yet, it was all wrong.

Although everything that related to his professional job was where it should be, many personal things were gone. The pictures of him and his brother from the vacation last summer were not present in their propers frames. Music sheets and DVDs of his brother's music were gone as well. Even the guitar that Klavier accidentally left behind was not on the couch. It was almost as if Klavier himself never existed, or at the very least, never came here.

On top of that, the law office was incredibly dusty. Much too dusty for Kristoph Gavin's tastes at least. The windows were covered lazily by boards of wood, letting enough light to shine through for Gavin to know where he's stepping. That said, it wasn't much. The switch that was supposed to turn on the lights did not work and it became clear to Kristoph that this building has been abandoned for quite some time.

Kristoph looked back into his memories. He received a text on his phone from Klavier about their next case together. It has been this way since State v. Gramarye. The Gavin Brothers were a formidable truth-seeking duo, setting the ideals of the court system into action, much like the famous Phoenix Wright. This current case was about a murder at the Fey village, where a small girl was brutally murdered next to the river bank. It certainly wasn't a pleasant case, but it nowhere in the job description did it say it was a pleasant career. In order to bring justice, the two brothers accepted the case.

Kristoph remembered heading towards the detention center to meet his client, Maya Fey, the successor of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Kristoph was no expert on this matter, so he was hoping to gain more context of the setting and situation that led to the murder. While thinking about possible lead and questions to ask, Kristoph somehow blanked out at some point. Every time Kristoph tried to remember something about his arrival at the detention center, his head started to freeze and ache.

Wincing in pain, Kristoph reaches for his head and started taking deep breaths. From there he is trying to think of what could possibly happened. Perhaps he has been drugged in the middle of the journey and is now being held captive in some place that resembles his office. Being drugged made sense. The annoying headache could be a symptom, or perhaps he was hit hard on the head. However, what point was there to kidnap him and place him here, especially if he's not even tied up. There isn't even anyone keeping watch as far as Kristoph is concerned. No humans, no cameras. Well, there might be cameras so he figured that he should be careful regardless.

For now, Kristoph decided to investigate. It's a bit strange that a building almost identical to his law offices to here. Who knows what is going outside. The cracks didn't give Kristoph much room to tell much, aside from the fact that it didn't seem different than the normal neighborhood street that normally stood in front of the large window. Unless this place was some kind of replica of the real thing, which seems fairly unlikely, the place was certainly his office building. Dust implies that a long time had past since it was last used, so could it have been possible that he was in a coma or suffered amnesia for some time. If he was in a coma, why was he dumped here, and if he suffered amnesia, what was he doing during the hole in his memory? Kristoph can't help but sigh at the amount of unanswered questions.

It just came to mind that the internet may hold some answers for Kristoph. Gavin Law Offices were rather well off compared to the standard law firm and as a result, had access to rather high-end computers. There was one usually present on his desk, but it didn't seem to be there. Knowing that he had a spare laptop under his bed, he moved to his room upstairs, which was about as orderly as the main office, but similarly just as dusty. (He decided that he may as well live in the same building as his office considering it took up the majority of his life.) It didn't take long to find and he quickly opened it up. However, it didn't do what he expected once he entered the password.

"Incorrect Password. Please try again." At the moment those words showed up, Kristoph assumed he made a typo, but it kept on getting the same results. Did someone hack into his computer? His main computer was missing as well so it isn't unbelievable to assume that his belongings could have been tampered. What would be the goal for this? Perhaps it's to cover their tracks and leave as much information as a mystery. But then why not destroy the entire thing rather than bothering to set up a new password? The actions of these culprits make no sense and Kristoph is quite confident that the police aren't going to make any better sense of it either.

Kristoph thinks back to the amnesia theory. Did he change the password himself at some point? That would make more sense than someone else doing it and although Kristoph doesn't change his password often, especially since it's a spare computer, perhaps past Kristoph was aware of something current Kristoph wasn't, and took precautions. If he did that, he would probably try to make some sort of back up.

Kristoph took this as an opportunity to search his room for more clues. Just like before, he noticed that any mementos that related to his family were gone. He wondered if his past self could have thrown it all away. No, that seemed ridiculous. Why would he ever throw away anything related to Klavier? Even if some falling out were to occur, Kristoph could not believe that he, at some point, were to be angry at Klavier. Yes, if something like that were to occur, it would surely be Kristoph's fault anyways.

The drawers consisted of nothing surprising: clothes, papers, etc. The bookshelf had various law books from different parts of the world. Different viewpoints regarding to the legal system could be useful in Kristoph's eyes. However, there was something off. A small book, contrasting the thick textbooks, was stuck in a gap between the bottom of the 3rd shelf and the top of the books on the 2nd shelf. It appeared to be his notebook, one that records appointments to be exact.

The appointments listed went from the beginning of his law career to some time in April, 2026. A few things were amiss. First off, the words, "Gramarye Trial," were crossed off. Kristoph only crossed off appointments that were cancelled and he was pretty sure that the trial was not cancelled. On top of that, it appeared that there was an appointment with the Mishams not long before the trial, which was a name he did not recognize. The appointments after State v. Gramarye were completely different than what Kristoph was familiar with. Some names like "Phoenix Wright" and "Apollo Justice" stood out, given how strange their names were. Kristoph never recalled meeting Apollo and he never got acquainted with Phoenix that well, although he met him a couple of times. The notebook seemed to imply that he and Phoenix had a stronger relationship since they met several times for seven years straight, until the book cuts off.

The next strange thing was how awkwardly cut off at the words, "Wright's Trial," at the end. Not only is the fact that Phoenix Wright of all people a defendant, but Kristoph was pretty sure that he did not leave his appointment book at this date. If one were to disregard to possibility that a large amount of time had passed, the current day should have been December 20, 2027. A whole year of information is missing from this book, not to mention the large amount of mistakes. However, it bears too many similarities to dismiss this notebook as someone else's. A past version of himself would have no reason to alter the notebook nor would someone from the outside. The notebook cannot be a forgery either because it wouldn't make sense for the culprit to be experienced enough to perfectly replicate his handwriting, yet make a dumb mistake of getting the contents wrong. Something is not right, and Kristoph can't help but to feel that whatever is going on isn't something within the realms of simple logic.

Nevertheless, Kristoph can only search for more clues for now. Next, he peered into the closet. Nothing suspicious until he looked at the shelf above the hangars. There is something reminiscent of a small refrigerator on top. It's quite strange since Kristoph already has a mini refrigerator at the main office and he didn't need another one. Plus, the location was rather unconventional. He opened the chiller and saw a box within it. He took it out.

After letting the box rest on the bureau, Kristoph noticed the markings on the box signifying "danger" and "handle with care." Since the box seemed to have been opened before, Kristoph had little difficulty opening the box with care. Although Kristoph wasn't sure what to expect, out of all the things it could have been, what he saw would never be something that would come to mind.

Poison. More specifically, it were bottles that were labeled to be the slow-acting poison known as "atroquinine." Kristoph had a few cases involving atroquinine poisoning and it's quite clear how effective of a weapon it is. Only a small amount is required to take effect and since it paralyzes the nervous system, the victim won't make much noise. It's incredible lethality would be attractive to a killer if it wasn't so hard to gain. The fact that this poison is here shows that whoever got this either paid a pretty penny to obtain this from the black market, or through some other illegal means. And if Kristoph is truly at his office building, then that would mean the only person who could have this and brought it here was….

No. Kristoph sat down on his bed and mused about the possibilities that could have brought this circumstance. Everything in this building is identical to his own except for the following things: missing items regarding to his family, large amounts of dust found all over the interior, a missing computer along with a mysteriously changed password on his spare, a strange appointment book that didn't align with his own memory, and a box of atroquinine stored in the top shelf of his closet. Kristoph looked back on his previous theories, yet not one lined up with all the evidence. For example, if one were to consider the amnesia theory, it can explain why the password was changed and even the appearance of the poison. However, it doesn't explain very clearly why the precious depictions of his memories with Klavier are gone, considering there is no way Kristoph would throw them out willingly. The strangest piece of evidence is the appointment book. Although finding poison is quite shocking, the appointment book is the only thing that simply cannot be explained. Kristoph cannot think of a reason for anyone, including himself, to change the book or to create another like this. That wasn't the only thing he couldn't explain.

How did he even end up here? Kristoph thought he would find the answer through investigating, but a reason hasn't come up either. Amnesia or no, Kristoph was certainly knocked out for a certain period of time. His office was covered in dust, so some time has to have passed since then. The boards covering the windows suggest that the building hasn't been active either, not even for sale he assumes. If Kristoph was knocked out someplace else, then someone must have dragged his body to this location for some unknown reason. If not, his body would have rested here for a short amount of time, hence the amnesia theory. It would be unlikely for Kristoph to be resting for a long amount of time, like say for a year, since he would be much more out of shape than he is now. Plus, the culprit would have to find means to take care of his body, which would make no sense. Kristoph could feel the simmering frustration seeping out of his skull. It all started with that trip to that client….

Wait. A sudden thought comes to mind.

It's an absurd thought. Kristoph had heard of the most preposterous stories about court before, and this is beyond ridiculous. And yet, the possibility of something supernatural going on made too much sense. His memory cut off the moment he was going to meet a client who supposedly had spiritual powers and the number of contradictions that exist in his office couldn't be explained by any sort of logic Kristoph could think of. If the possibilities were to expand onto the supernatural, a number of ways could be used to explain his current situation.

Kristoph pinched himself to make sure everything isn't just a dream. Everything is too vivid to pass it off as such, even if he happened to be in a coma. Not that he had ever been in a coma before, but for some reason, Kristoph found that explanation to be just as hard to believe as him going through a portal leading to a fantasy world. It's a possibility, he suppose, and it's probably more likely than something fantastical, but if that's not the case, he can't risk the chance that there isn't another way back into the world from before, especially since pinching and slapping doesn't seem to be helping.

Nevertheless, Kristoph has to do something. Staying at the office is only going to take him so far and it doesn't seem like there is much to find. Whether something supernatural is going on or if it's all just a dream is something he can't figure out doing nothing and he needs to see his brother as soon as possible. In this supposedly alternate world, things may not be what it seem and Kristoph existing may catch the eyes of others if he isn't careful. Perhaps he should forge a fake persona? It wouldn't hurt, and judging from the outside, society doesn't seem to differ much from where Kristoph was before.

First destination should be a library or somewhere to gather information. Since the computer at the office isn't going to give him anything thanks to the password, he needs to ascertain his situation a bit more and the approach he must take to solve it. If the situation is what Kristoph's instinct is telling him, he should contact Maya Fey, the girl he was supposed to defend, as she was the only one he knew had any connection with the supernatural. Knowing how to channel the dead may not be helpful directly, but she may hold some clue. It's just a matter of finding her, if it's possible.

Kristoph took the appointment book and placed it in his pocket. There are some pages left, so he can use it to record his information if necessary. Knowing that he doesn't look particularly strange, perhaps more casual clothes would efficiently allow him to blend in with the crowd, maybe hat to extra safe. As Kristoph drifts off thinking about his plans, he hears a noise in the background.

It was the sound of a door opening. Kristoph paled. Who was at the door? Kristoph cursed himself for not checking or locking the door beforehand. He should have anticipated something like this to occur. It's not like him to jump to conclusions and make an oversight like that. Regardless, should he hide? There is no guarantee that the visitors were friendly, and he had no intention to find out. Where should he hide? He can't make too much noise. He hears footsteps and muffled voices downstairs. They're getting closer. Kristoph swiftly ducks under the bed. It's not like his room has many hiding places.

The approaching voices stopped getting louder. At this point, Kristoph can make out what they are saying. If he had to guess, they are located not far from the stairs, although he can't say that his ears are as attuned as his brother. There seems to be two voices. One is unfamiliar. It was loud and clear, yet it didn't quite resemble something a confident spokesperson. The other is unforgettable. It belonged to his brother. Was Klavier down there? Should he get out? But once again, there is no guarantee that the Klavier downstairs was the same Klavier he knew. Pieces of the truth start to come together as Kristoph listened into their conversation. The louder one spoke first.

"You don't have to do this."

"Herr Forehead, you know that isn't the case, ja? It's only a matter of time we came to this place. And don't act like you are doing any better either."

"...keh. Let's just get this over with. The less we stay here, the better."

"Mmm. We have to find that computer, ja? Where do you think he kept it? Can't say I know him enough to say he'll place it somewhere obvious or obscure."

It came to mind that the only computer they could be referring to is the spare one, which was left on top of the bed.

"Ha, can't say I'm surprised, given his character. It would be pretty convenient if people were just honest."

"Secrets exist for a reason, Herr Forehead. The truth we seek are the ones that need to be exposed. No need to get into others privacy with reason, though I can see your point. An honest Kristoph could avoid this whole mess. If I was-"

"Stop. I know what you are going to say and you shouldn't say it. It would never be your fault, no matter how many times you say it."

"..."

There was silence for a few moments. The unfamiliar voice spoke again.

"You're fine Klavier. He's not here and he'll never will again."

"J-ja, I suppose. It's not becoming of me to lose my cool like that. Perhaps he'll hide it in his room. You never went there before, right?"

"Yeah, I never tried to go in there since I didn't want to invade his privacy. Who knows what kinds of things are up there."

The footsteps get louder as the two men move up the stairs. Kristoph's room is just right down the hall and the man himself holds his breath once he hears them only a few feet away from him.

"Hmm, what's this?" Kristoph hears glass clinking.

"This is...atroquinine. Did he really just left it out in the open before he was arrested? He wasn't exactly the type to be so careless."

"Well ja, it is pretty uncharacteristic of him. Perhaps it's just arrogance on his part. No use trying to explain it now that he's still in jail."

"I guess so…. A burglar would have taken it considering atroquinine isn't cheap. Though speaking of carelessness, the laptop is right there."

"Huh. I guess since he was too busy stalking others, he didn't bother paying attention to his own place."

"Didn't you just say that we shouldn't worry about that?"

"I'm not worried, I'm just curious. Who would leave a computer that just happened to have the vital evidence we need out in the open? Makes one wonder if he had some ulterior motive behind this."

"Well, if anything, he could have covered this entire laptop with atroquinine so that we, I don't know, lick our fingers for some reason and die."

"You would think that would break the computer, Herr Forehead. A fairly expensive one in fact."

"Never said it was likely. And stop calling me that."

The man that was certainly identified as Klavier chuckled. Kristoph could hear their movements as the sheets above him shuffled. He sees the visitors' feet right next to the edge of the bed, not far from his face. Kristoph finds it increasingly more difficult to keep in his breath, especially while he is processing the words that are being said.

"Really though, it is quite suspicious. You don't think some burglar just happened to be here when we came in?"

"God Klavier, I don't what to think about the possibility that we are being watched."

"Apologies Forehead. Knowing you, any dose of paranoia would probably drive you mad."

"Since when did paranoia not make anyone go mad? Also, the computer is still on for some reason. Wonder if Mr. Ga- I mean, _Kristoph_ , left it on before he left?"

"If that was the case, the computer would run out of batteries. It has been a year after all after his arrest. Perhaps a burglar really is in this house after all."

"Or the burglar already left while we were fooling around downstairs. I guess being safe is better than being sorry though. We have some time before we leave."

Kristoph couldn't hold his breath longer and breathe out. He silently cursed himself for doing so when they two visitors just started to suspect that they weren't the only ones in this building. If they found him under the bed, there is no way they wouldn't recognize him as their Kristoph, who apparently should be in jail. A criminal. Judging from the atroquinine, it was no petty crime. And the conclusion they will come to is….

A loud crash resounded throughout the halls. The feet of Klavier and the other man ran out of the room, presumably to go downstairs. If they had any thoughts about the noise under the bed, it were eliminated and their attention was immediately directed to the loud crash. Their footsteps fade out and slowly, Kristoph came out the bed.

The poison and the computer are gone, and all that is left are unanswered questions. What kind of person was Kristoph to them? Their tone… they hated him. Yes, he is certain. Klavier despised him. He didn't show it through his voice, but he felt guilty for something. Something that Kristoph was supposedly responsible for. Klavier was certainly innocent. It must have been him.

Disregarding the possibility that the visitors were still within the office building, Kristoph threw his blazer off, smacking the wall. He's tired of thinking. Strange, as he was able to handle this much information before as a lawyer. But now, he wanted to rest. The headache from before is coming back and he can't get his mind to properly function the way it's supposed to. He wasn't supposed feel this much… whatever this is. He wasn't supposed to randomly wander for 20 minutes, knocking down lamps and crushing paper. He wasn't supposed to grab the scissors.

Before he was clearly aware of his surroundings, he was in the bathroom, scissors in hand with the mirror staring in front of him. For the first time in his life, he realized something important.

He realized what a prideful fool he is to not even consider the possibility that he may not be a sane man anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for Kristoph to come back to his senses. It was not his intention to lose his mind so easily as he tried to process the words that came out of Klavier's and Herr Forehead's (most certainly a nickname) mouths. The idea of a version of himself that was a possible murderer wasn't exactly news Kristoph could stay calm about. It was first time, he believed, he had come to doubt the way he was is correct, that perhaps he isn't sane and everything he believed is false. If it was from a stranger's voice, it probably wouldn't have mattered much.

But that wasn't the case. It was Klavier's voice. Perhaps it wasn't his Klavier, but it was his voice regardless. He spoke in the same fashion and attitude as the Klavier he knew and from the looks of it, his personality isn't too far off either. It makes Kristoph wonder if the Kristoph of this world is truly guilty, but then he would have to explain the atroquinine, which would make things a lot more complicated. For now, it's best to assume that he was guilty of a crime, presumably murder as he can't imagine himself as a black market seller, even though it's an alternate universe.

It's quite jarring when the most likely scenario happens to be "Kristoph somehow traveled to another timeline for some reason." But even for Kristoph, someone who adamantly disbelieves anything without proper evidence, he must face the facts that his current situation can't be explained otherwise unless more of this mystery unveils itself.

Kristoph took a deep breath and rested himself on top of the couch. He could go out under a fake identity, but the possibility of his face being recognized brings up a huge risk. If he gets caught by the law enforcement, or even worse, someone who personally knows him, then he could be facing jail time or even the death penalty depending how severe the crime this world's Kristoph committed. He cut his hair haphazardly during his episode, so the poor haircut may help hide his identity to some degree, seeing as the Kristoph of this world seems to share the same regal tastes. However, if he gets caught up with the law, they may try to look into his background and perhaps even take DNA tests if he's a suspect.

If he and alternate Kristoph have the same DNA, then he's doomed if he gets suspected for any crime, not just the ones he supposedly committed in this world. This is assuming the court system is the same as the one he knew, but this isn't the time to take unnecessary risks. Laying low and staying away from the police's eyes are the way to go. Hopefully, his research doesn't lead him too far into high security areas or places that are riddled with too much crime.

There is also his identity to be worried about. A lot of things in this world can only be accessed through some sort of identification like a driver's license, but in this world, Kristoph is in jail. He cannot use that name or else he'll just be asking for trouble. In order to thoroughly create a fake identity, he'll need to forge documents under the fake name. How would he do this, he doesn't know, and he's not very keen on hiring a forger. Plus, getting involved with a forger would increase the chances of being caught by police eyes. There was no way to get out of his own office without taking some sort of risk.

"Speaking of which…." Kristoph peered into his small kitchen and found a broken window leading outside, which was seems to be the source of the loud noise from before. The hole was big enough to fit a person and the glass pieces were placed outside, so someone most likely went in another way, probably the front door as it wasn't locked. There was no sign of the locked being broken after the two visitors left. He supposed a 4th person was really in this building, a thief perhaps. But what reason would he or she go through the window? Even if the person didn't know about the other two visitors upstairs, he or she could easily just used the door to quietly go out. Plus, the window can be opened up from the inside, so that person's action made even less sense. Was there something in this building that frightened the person to go out that way? If there is something like that, Kristoph was unable to find any evidence of it. He suppose that the person might be some kind eccentric. No use trying to think too hardly.

Kristoph went back to his room in order to change his clothing as planned. He didn't find many casual as the majority of his wardrobe consisted of formal clothing. Even back at his own office, he had at least a couple of souvenir t-shirts from the occasional vacation he took with brother. Before alternate Kristoph was convicted, what kind of person was he? The lack of family photos suggest he was much more detached and perhaps even more of a workaholic than what Kristoph imagined himself to be. Perhaps that was the factor that led to his fall from grace.

At the end, Kristoph managed with plain trousers, a white shirt, and a jacket from his high school days. The clothes themselves were by no means cheap looking, but it's good enough to give an illusion that Kristoph isn't well, Kristoph. With the appointment book from before and some spare change found in the office, Kristoph heads out, brandishing sunglasses under the afternoon sun.

The mess he made was left uncleaned.

* * *

"A fake identity? Can't really do it by myself, but I can contact a friend of mine to help. It ain't going to be cheap since you're paying for both of us ya know."

When Kristoph said, "some spare change," it was a massive understatement. It's quite fortunate that the Kristoph of this world stashed away a "few" hundred dollars in the drawers since Kristoph did not wake up with his wallet. (As much as Kristoph was aware of the the dangers of power, even he cannot resist to take advantage of certain benefits.) Using the phase "Kristoph of this world" has also become overbearing on his mind, despite being a minor detail. After all, it was he who was the outsider, not the other way around. Here, he is not Kristoph Gavin, but someone else entirely. If he is to survive in this world, he needs to take up a new name.

"That would not be a problem, sir."

Kristoph hands over the man most of the money he had on him and the forger grasped them with a hawkish smile on his face. It took some snooping around, but Kristoph remembered this man in one of his cases before. Someone who served as a witness in a trial in exchange for being not guilty for his illegal deeds. He wasn't sure if he even existed in this world until he checked the appointment book, which awoken the vague memory. Apparently the Kristoph of this world had kept contacts of various witnesses of the past, many who were on the shadier side of things. It was quite the lucky break for Kristoph. Aside from the details surrounding himself, most things seem identical.

"Alright, I'll fill out the official documents and allow my friend to handle the records that are stored digitally. You're really lucky that I got the updated census form recently. Corruption has been going downhill ever since the so-called dark age of law was declared to be over with. Thought it was only limited to those guys who hang around court, but apparently it extended as far as kindergarten school teachers. It's a pretty sudden change."

"Dark age of law?"

"Oh man, don't tell me you haven't heard of that? You know, those mascots with those elephant things? Bum Rap Rammy or whatever? It's been all over the place, especially in this area."

Kristoph could only reply with a blank stare and before he could give any response, the forger continued talking.

"Oh right, you're probably a foreigner. You did ask for a fake identity after all. I won't ask what kind of funny business you're up to, but I get the gist of it. Here, write anything you want on the documents. Anything you don't write, I just make it up."

Right, he needed to give himself a new name. Kristoph had already planned ahead what he's name would be and it fits quite well, in his opinion.

 _"Chris Lestrade"_

The first name isn't that creative, but it's a common enough name to blend in with the crowd. Plus it's phonetically similar to "Kris" anyways so it would be easier to adjust. The second name is more unique, as it came from a biography he once read when he was younger. The main character was a pickpocket who made a living out of stealing money in an omnibus. Later on, she gets caught up in a conspiracy where she stood as the defendant for a crime she didn't commit. Kristoph- no, Chris, could relate to some degree. A thief of the past and an enemy of the world in the future.

(Of course, he would later know that "Lestrade" was a reference to the Sherlock Holmes books, but that wasn't that important.)

The only thing he wrote after that aside from some physical descriptions was a background for himself. He can't trust the forger to not put anything questionable in it after all, and this was the only way to guarantee it on Chris's side. He proceeded to write.

 _"Chris Lestrade was born into a family in the slums of Los Angeles. His parents, who abandoned him, led to Chris to be raised in an orphanage since he was 4 and received primary and intermediate education. He took up a name Lestrade after being adopted by a single mother, who was neither rich nor poor. From there, he completed high school and is currently seeking a job. Currently, the woman who raised him is deceased."_

Although declaring himself as an unemployed man when he is in his 30s is somewhat an embarrassment, especially without college education, this is the only way to explain why he is not working during any hours. If he ever needed money, he could try to scour more change back at the Gavin Law Offices or get a part time job. Who knows, it may only take a few days before he gets back home if things go well.

Upon turning in the paper, the forger took it and spoke in a casual manner.

"Alright, your identity should be secure in about three solid days. If you want you fake proof of identification, stop by no earlier than that. If you wait too long, I'll throw it in the trash. People like me can't stay in one place anymore."

With that, the man once known as Kristoph got up to leave. At the door, he can hear whispers of the man behind him, but not enough to make out what he said. It's irrelevant at the end. The origin of Chris Lestrade is a forgery, but in reality, it's also the truth. He is not Kristoph Gavin, attorney in law. It's impossible after all. Two Kristophs existing at the same time is a contradiction. That is why Chris is a real existence. Chris Lestrade will be his real name in this world. Once you eliminate the impossible, what is left is the truth.

* * *

As Chris ventures outside, he heads out the dark room and towards the library. Until his identity is ready, he is at his most vulnerable state. Even so, it should be safe to go out in the main street. The police can't memorize every detail about every prisoner, especially if said prisoner is already in jail. The library should allow Chris the available resources to gather information about Kristoph Gavin and his current situation. Since he's not checking out any books, he'll won't need to create an account, and thus identification.

As Chris is walking around the city of Los Angeles, he thought of how similar the world looks compared to his home, yet so different underneath. Now it's not just Kristoph's behavior, but the "dark age of law" supposedly existing. It's a good sign that the law system is now cleaning up their act and it's coming to a close, but for Chris, it could also be the very thing that could kill him if he makes a misstep. It's ironic how he, a lawyer, is under pressure because of the law, rather than him using the law to pressure others.

Around a corner, one would expect to bump into someone by accident or something of the like. Instead of that however, Chris's face collided with a bird. Yes, a bird came flying in so fast it smashed Chris's face in and cause him to collapse on the floor. More accurately, it was what appeared to be a hawk upon closer look and Chris couldn't help but to stare at it with a dumbfounded look. Why was a hawk flying in low altitudes in the first place? The bird had a black and white scarf around it's neck, so it must have belonged to someone and it looks like it was injured upon impact. Chris, too, can feel blood trickling down his face. It was a rather small scratch wound, but it's enough to leave a scar if not tended to. A man approaches.

He was rather intimidating in appearance. Adorned in black and white, his hardened features are noticeable as he directs a cold stare. The cold man squats down to pick up the hawk, only for it to suddenly burst to life at the slightest touch. The hawk perched on his shoulder, so the man must have been his owner. He begins to talk, but it was not directed at Chris.

"Apologies Taka, I should have warned you beforehand to not take flight near a corner. May it be learning experience for you."

He had a distinct way of talking, like an accent of some sort, though it's wasn't very heavy. (It sounded relatively fake actually.) It was quite deep and it had this commanding undertone to it. If Chris had no experience with a variety of clients as a lawyer, he'd most likely feel overwhelmed. Chris stood up and patted the dust off his clothes. He's a strange man, having a hawk as a pet and all, but it wasn't much of Chris's business. As he stepped away, he was halted by the same man.

"Sunglasses-dono, it seems my lack of foresight has led to your injury. If you like, you can have this. A nearby clinic is located down the street. I recommend getting some bandages before you reach your destination."

What the man handed over was a small, pink handkerchief. It had a cute design with embroidered flowers and bunnies on it. It wasn't something you would expect an intimidating man would have in his pocket. Perhaps it was a gift, or maybe that man just happened to have a soft spot for cute things. Inside of the folded handkerchief was a card, a business card to be exact.

"Farewell." And with that, he left, passing Chris's shoulder with his hawk beside him. For some reason, that last statement sounded more like a blade cutting the wind rather than a simple goodbye. While Chris covered his wound with the handkerchief, he reads the card out loud.

"Prosecutor...Simon Blackquill…." That man was part of the law enforcement. Chris can tell from the man's demeanor that he would be a tough opponent to face in court. Perhaps he would know something about the so called dark age of law. It wouldn't hurt to keep this card. If he knew anything about Kristoph, he didn't show it judging his reaction to Chris. He was probably not directly involved with those events, though he'll need to confirm that if he is ever going to contact him. Not that would be likely in the first place. He is, after all, guilty of forgery. Chris finds this incredibly ironic.

As for the clinic, he rather not risk it. A scar on his head might be a good way to differentiate him from Kristoph even further (though it could also attract attention as well), and the clinic may ask questions regarding to his identity that he would rather not risk. For the next few days, talking about himself is out of the question. He's thankful that his encounter with a prosecutor was brief.

His wound is bleeding quite profusely. It was, after all, a head wound. Covering it up at the very least should be priority right now. Chris already caught a few stares as he was pacing to his destination. The handkerchief can only do so much for so long. Quickly, Kristoph spotted the library he was headed for. The Kaverian Library. It's rather small compared to other public libraries in the area, but this was the one he frequently went to find for information back as his home world. It may not have the largest database, but it was the only library close enough for Chris to reach by foot from the Gavin Law Offices. Plus, he knew the staff quite well from one case he had long ago and they gave him privileges to access the archives whenever he needed as gratitude for the full acquittal for one of the librarians. Of course, in this world, Chris doesn't have that same advantage, but at least he is familiar with the procedures of this library. It would be bad if the library he went to required identification at the entrance. Granted, there was always the possibility that something may have changed, but so far, most of the locations seem to be exactly the same as Chris remembered, barring Gavin Law Offices.

Greeted by the familiar automatic doors, Chris moves pass the metal detectors and took the path to the bathroom. He could feel the wound drying up as he walks. A librarian was distracted by a man checking out some books, so thankfully the woman didn't notice the dripping blood. Once in the bathroom, Chris did not hesitate to splash water on the wound. Predictably, it stung, but it was hardly something worth complaining about. The scratch was looking quite nasty at this point. Knowing the bathrooms in Kaverian Library can only be occupied by one person at a time, Chris was confident that no one is going to walk in on him. It took a while to completely clean the wound, about 5 minutes or so. Below the sink was a compartment that contained a first aid kit and feminine products. Chris was able to properly treat the wound and placed a bandage over the scratch. Whether or not it would leave a scar, Chris would just have to deal with it.

The bloodied handkerchief may catch unwanted attention, so Chris washed that as well. As he was doing that he looked at himself at the mirror. He analyzed his appearance and how strange it looked under careful eye. His haircut looked horrendous even if one would to cover it with a hood. The jacket was way too small for his size, in fact, Chris can't even fit his arms inside of the sleeves. It was a rather cheap as well, which is odd since the shirt and slacks are not. Two elements suggest he has hit rock bottom, yet two other elements suggest that he is rather well off. It was as if Chris was a walking contradiction. He could leave the library and go get some new clothes, but he had already reached his destination. He'll get them after he is done with his research. Most people don't pay mind to strangers anyways.

Well... except for that person, Chris thought. A certain memory resurfaced from his mind.

* * *

 _"Kris, look a that man! The man in the black suit!"_

 _18-year old Kristoph looked up to his brother from his book. Soon, it would be Klavier's 10th birthday and today the two brothers are spending time together at the mall. After all, it was practically Kristoph's duty to pick out a gift for Klavier. Right now, Kristoph had already done that and decided to stop by the Kaverian Library. It was a nice, quaint place, aside from the younger brother's noise making. Regardless, Kristoph smiled fondly. He was glad to be loved by his family. Supportive parents, adorable brother, Kristoph couldn't ask for more._

 _Little Klavier points at a rather aged man in a fine black suit. He seemed to be playing chess at one of the tables with another similarly aged man. With a sincere simile, Kristoph spoke calmly._

 _"Is there something interesting about that man? Or perhaps the game?"_

 _"That man! He's doing the same thing you do with Dad! He's a good person isn't he?"_

 _"Ah, Klavier, you probably want to quiet down a little. It's not nice to disturb the others." Klavier makes a surprised expression and giggled a little._

 _"Oops. Sorry, Kris. He's a good person, right?" Klavier said in a low whisper._

 _"What makes you think that Klav?"_

 _"Well you and Dad are good people, right? And that man looks like an older Dad and does the same things as you. That makes him a good person, riiiiiiight?" Kristoph can't help but to chuckle a little at Klavier's logic._

 _"Haha, that's a good try Klavier. But that's not necessarily the case."_

 _"Then, is that man a bad person?"_

 _"That isn't necessarily the case either."_

 _"But how would I know if that man is good or bad then? Does liking chess matter at all?" Kristoph paused for a moment to give his answer._

 _"Well, there is a lot of people in the world Klav. People like different things but maybe not some other things, you know? People are free to like whatever they like because they can't choose what they like. Think about it Klav, if you had the choice to like carrots, would you like it?"_

 _"Hmm...I guess I would. Cuz if I liked carrots I would be happier whenever Mum cooks dinner. And Dad wouldn't have to tell me to not feed it the neighbor's cat."_

 _"But the reason you don't eat them is because you don't like them, right?"_

 _"Mmm, that right."_

 _"I like them, but that doesn't make you a bad person."_

 _"Ah, I see! So even though the man likes chess, he can still be a bad guy, right?"_

 _"That's right Klavier, but that doesn't mean that he is. Just avoid strangers and you should be fine."_

 _"Hmmm, but then how would I get friends if I can't talk to strangers?"_

 _"The other kids at school should be fine. Remember that other people around your age are just friends that are waiting to meet you. When I say strangers, think of other people who are much older than you that you don't know."_

 _"Mmm that makes sense." Klavier made a wide grin. "But when I get older, I want to go to law school like you are Kris! I want to catch bad guys and be a hero like you are! Then I would have to meet a whole lot of strangers, right?" Klavier moved his arms outward to emphasize his point._

 _"That's right Klav, though I'm not a hero just yet. When you get older, you'll learn how to find out who is bad and who is good. Even for adults, it's not an easy job, but you are a talented young man, I'm sure you'll become a great prosecutor." Kristoph rests his right hand on Klavier's small head and gave it a good ruffle. Klavier laughed and used his small hands to touch Kristoph's wrist._

 _"Then, I want to learn soon as possible! Mum says that people learn best when they are young so I want to learn fast enough to be with you in court!" Klavier hugged his brother rather suddenly, catching Kristoph off guard. Yes, when Kristoph told about who he wanted to be in the future, Klavier at first wanted to be a defense attorney like Kristoph did. Later, when he heard about the existence of prosecutors and what happens in court, he wanted to be on the opposite side on the bench. Kristoph told him how both sides are necessary to reach the truth and to Klavier, it probably sounded as if prosecutor and the defense were partners rather than competitors. More than anything, that was Klavier's sole dream until he developed a taste for music._

 _Under the gentle ambiance of the dim lighting, Kristoph spoke._

 _"You wanted to know how to tell a bad person from a good person, right?" Klavier nodded and Kristoph looks directly at him at the eyes._

 _"Klav, do you know the most important weapon to serve justice?"_

 _"Weapon? So like the Steel Samurai's spear?"_

 _"Haha, yes, just like that."_

 _"Hmmmm…." Klavier thought for a moment before he gave his answer. "It starts with an 'E', right? Eh-vi-something."_

 _"Right Klavier, it's called 'evidence'. Evidence basically give you facts of the case. If a person lies…."_

 _"...then it won't fit. That how you catch bad guys!"_

 _"Yes, but it's not just that either. It can show you what happened during a crime, who did it, and maybe even why. When you are in court, evidence is the one thing that you can truly rely on besides yourself."_

 _"So basically I have to be smart and follow the evidence?"_

 _"I suppose I'm oversimplifying it, but you'll understand the details later. Take you time Klav."_

 _"Mmkay Kris. Maybe in the future, I'll be so smart, I'll find bad people with just a glance!"_

 _"Hah, maybe you will Klav."_

 _The two brothers continued to talk with one another, finding books that fit their fancy. The next day, Klavier's 10th birthday, was as splendid as any other birthday parties. Everything was perfect for Kristoph._

* * *

Ever since then, Klavier would always look around his surroundings, attentive to what people spoke and current events. There was even a time where he caught and reported a murder scheme before it happened. Attuned to the actions and demeanor of a person, Klavier earned his badge at the young age of 17. He was truly a genius.

Chris wondered if the Klavier of this world was the same. As much as Chris doesn't want to admit it, it was most likely not the case. After all, if Kristoph was so different, then what would make Klavier? Hopefully, any damage Kristoph caused wasn't beyond repair….

Chris can't help but to reflect on himself. The conversation with Klavier was so long ago, and looking back, his perspective was naive. Evidence is forged by the corrupt and bribes happen behind Lady Justice's back. The justice system back home isn't as great as Kristoph or Klavier idealized. Now, another version of him is supposedly guilty of those same crimes. He too, is guilty for partaking on a similar activity, although the intent wasn't to obstruct the law. Even so, Chris wants to go back. He cannot leave Klavier alone and the longer Kristoph stalls, the more worried he'll probably get.

On the other side of the door, a person let out a loud knock.

"Hurry up, you have been there for at least 20 minutes!"

Chris realized he had been leaving the water on for the entire time. The handkerchief has been clean for awhile now and after drying it out quickly, Chris shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting."

As soon as Chris got out, the woman on the other side quickly went in and locked the door. Must have been an emergency, Chris thought. Paying no other mind, Chris went toward the computers and got his appointment book and pen ready.

Chris's right hand was shaking as he opened the web browser. What kind of truth awaited him? What kind of person was this Kristoph Gavin? Not to mention information regarding to Kurain and Maya Fey. Looking at the date, it appears to be December 24th, 2027. That's four days after the date Chris saw before he ended up in this world. Does that mean he was out for four days? Chris opened the appointment book.

First thing on the list was State vs. Enigmar. According to the appointment book, that was the point of divergence, where everything changed. The first thing that popped up was a Wikipedia article. Although it's not the most reliable of sources, it should give at least a quick rundown. Chris wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it was much more similar than what he thought. However, the major differences were major indeed.

The thing that stuck out the most was the involvement of Phoenix Wright and his disbarment. Instead of Kristoph, it was Phoenix who took the defense. Klavier was still the prosecution and exposed the attorney of forgery using the special witness, Drew Misham, a forger. Apparently, it was reported that Klavier received a tip off and prepared the witness, which was rather suspicious. Of course, Chris could not believe that Klavier is capable of any form of deceit and it was Kristoph who was in jail, so it comes down to his fault at the end.

The forged evidence was a diary page that supported the defense's claim that Valant Gramarye was the culprit rather than Zak. It makes sense that evidence would be forged in this world. Back at Chris's world, it was the prosecution who presented the diary and the page that was ripped out supported the prosecution. Thus, Shadi Enigmar was declared guilty. The real page was most likely burned or something. It seemed so strange that Phoenix, someone who was praised for ethics, was disbarred over forgery. Either something is up or he is guilty.

Another thing that was odd was the defendant, Shadi Enigmar a.k.a. Zak Gramarye, did a vanishing act before the trial, causing the trial to be cancelled without a verdict. If this article is to be trusted, Chris can imagine the public to be full of doubt. Was Zak guilty, or was he just trying to protect his partner, Valant, by making it seem like he was the culprit? The Zak in Chris's world did no such thing. Was this the change itself or was it a previous incident that was changed? Outside of that trial, Chris can't say he knew much about the Gramaryes so he can't say for sure.

The last thing to note on this article was the name Drew Misham. He is a forger and was one of the contacts on Kristoph's appointment book. Could Kristoph be the one behind the forgery? Forgeries take a few days to create and attorneys are registered the day before the trial so it would have been possible if Kristoph were to be kicked by Zak and replaced by Phoenix. It's not decisive evidence, but it make much more sense that if Phoenix was truly responsible. Chris has yet to hear bad things about Phoenix and the Klavier of this world seemed shaken about Kristoph. This could be the crime that Kristoph was arrested for. Forgery and framing another of forgery.

But if that was the case, then would that mean he planned on betraying Klavier's trust? Or was it to solely destroy Wright's career? The latter is one thing, but it the former is true….

Near the end of the page was a list of related articles. Chris was surprised to find the "Dark Age of Law" to be one of them. Did this trial happen during that time period? There were also other cases that were listed such as "State vs. Phoenix" and "State vs. Misham". Both were intriguing, but Chris checked out the "Dark Age of Law" article first to finally figure out what that term meant.

Apparently, it was a time of doubt in American society and corruption in law. The two events that kicked off this age was State vs. Enigmar and the UR-1 Incident. The former was when a famous defense attorney was exposed of forgery while the latter involved a young prosecutor who was convicted for first-degree murder. This age ended just 4 days ago as the Chief Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, started to do checks in the Prosecution Office, quickly eliminating any corruption.

Judging from the article, it seemed as if it was a time where corruption was at it's highest point, but some of the horrible deeds mentioned were identical to what happened in Chris's world. Was the dark age of law truly referring to heightened corruption, or was it just a time where society has become aware of said corruption and became doubtful? If it's the latter, then the darkness in Chris's world is deeper than what he imagined. How much of the truth is distorted?

Out of curiosity, Chris clicked on the link about the UR-1 Incident. Once again, Chris was surprised by the people involved, or rather, once person. The defendant of that trial was Simon Blackquill, the man he met on the street. He was the prosecutor found guilty for killing Metis Cykes. There was also re-trial of this incident known as State vs. Cykes. On the re-trial, for some reason, the victim's daughter, Athena Cykes, was the defendant rather than Simon, which made no sense until Chris read about the circumstances.

Aura Blackquill, Simon's sister, never believed in her brother's guilt and accused Athena as the culprit. This was forced as Aura was holding several hostages, leaving the law enforcement without a choice. At the end, however, instead of either Simon or Athena being declared guilty, it was the Phantom, an international spy, who was guilty along with another incident that happened in Cosmos Space Center. Chris was getting slightly irritated on how many connections there are, but he needed to know in order to not make a fool of himself in this world and to satiate his curiosity.

What was truly important to gather from this article was Simon's current situation if Chris were to contact him again, intentional or no. Getting on his bad side would only cause trouble so the information is useful in regards to that.

Going back a few pages, Chris picked off where he left off and checked out the information on State vs Phoenix. If Chris had to guess, Kristoph was incarcerated due to this trial. Rather than a trial regarding to forgery, it was another murder trial. Phoenix Wright was the defendant while Apollo Justice was defense. Interestingly enough, Kristoph was assigned as co-counsel. If Kristoph had the reputation Chris believed he had, why didn't Phoenix ask for Kristoph to defend? Perhaps he was already on to Kristoph. It had, after all, been seven years in Phoenix's perspective.

The name Apollo Justice has appeared once again. Kristoph's appointment book suggest that he was well acquainted with Justice to some degree. Was he another lawyer in his law firm? If so, why hasn't Chris heard of him until now? Was Apollo's involvement with Kristoph a cause of the personality change, or an effect? Maybe it was neither and it was a random change that happened. Chris can't deduce much about Apollo's character with the information given aside from the fact that Apollo is willing to throw his supposed boss into jail because of Wright's suggestion. This could mean one or more of the following: he never trusted Kristoph, he trusts Wright heavily despite losing his attorney's badge, or he was only interested in the truth and that is the conclusion he came to. After all, the prosecutor of that case was nothing special.

Kristoph confessed to killing the victim, Shadi Smith (who was later revealed to be Zak Gramarye due to a later trial according to the note), but his motive was never revealed. Looking at the related articles again, it has become clear that the missing piece of the puzzle is going to be revealed in State vs Misham. With the current information, Chris almost got the complete picture of what happened. All he needed was verification on Kristoph's actions and what happened to the Mishams. Perhaps the reason why atroquinine was in his room will be revealed.

Chris looked at the clock again and noticed the time: 7:17 P.M. Seventeen minutes has passed since he got out the restroom. It looks like his business will be finished quite soon, though he might have to do some more digging to make sure the information is accurate. With a long stretch, Chris motions to the next article.

At the most unfortunate time, a gunshot was heard, echoing through the small building. A scream, predictably, followed and it didn't take long for chaos to take over the library.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took a single gunshot to break hell. Or at least, as much as a small library could give. However, it certainly broke a certain someone's train of thought.

Chris sweated ever so slightly. Is this how it's going to end? He can't afford going to jail and face execution. Now that he has an idea of what Kristoph is guilty of in this world, there is no way the connotations of his character will be transferred to Chris. And the one who is prosecuting this case...if it ends up being Klavier, he'll most certainly deduce Chris's identity. After all, Chris hasn't made any preparations to disguise his voice or personality. Why did the a murder have to take place now? Chris didn't even notice that he was shaking. The headache from before is coming back as well….

Chris smacked himself on the face. He can't lose calm here. Not when there are still things that needed to be done. Chris gathered the appointment book and stuffed it into his pocket. He then glanced at the entrance.

Although Chris could try to leave and pretend he didn't see anything, there are too many witnesses here, even though there is only a few people. Leaving would cause immediate suspicion and Chris cannot risk that. After a few seconds, Chris completely recovered from the shock and went upstairs. It won't take long for the police to come, assuming someone had already contacted them. In that time, Chris has to determine his future actions.

His main priority is to hide his identity. Hopefully this case isn't too complicated for Chris to get caught up too far in this mess. Any crime on Chris's part would be put on his record, and since the forgeries aren't done yet, the police would certainly become suspicious. Really, Chris isn't sure what the police would think. If Kristoph is still in jail, and they find someone with the same DNA….

Well, all Chris could think of is an incredibly confused police force.

Regardless, it could still result in unnecessary consequences, ones that Chris would rather not find out. For this case, Chris knew he had no direct involvement so if the prosecution is competent enough, he would probably only be called as witness at worst. He'll still have to be wary since the possibility of dirty dealings isn't too unlikely yet. There may have been some clean up going on in the Prosecution's Office, but that had only started 4 days ago. There is no way all of the corruption would be gone in that short amount of time.

With the information the police has now and from what Chris knew, the best course of action is to cooperate as much as possible. The officers cannot take tests or checks without a good reason, so as long Chris doesn't act like a suspicious person, it should be fine. Kristoph himself probably isn't involved anyways. In other words, he'll have to do everything in his power to avoid being a major suspect. Aside from the victim, the defendant is the one who gets searched the most. Under that logic, Chris should only lie sparingly. If he learned anything as a lawyer, it's that the more lies one tells, the more likely that person going to get found out besides saying it outright.

Upstairs, Chris sees a few people, most likely to look after the body before the police arrives. There were two young adult men at the corner (one of which appears to be a security guard), a couple not too far from the corpse, and a teenage girl next to the shelf. Chris identified the teenage girl as a volunteer worker due to the black name tag she was wearing. Everyone in the room is visibly nervous, yet strangely calm. It was almost all of them saw a dead body at least once in their lives. Although he wanted to call it strange, he could say the same for himself couldn't he? It didn't take long for Chris to spot the body.

The body was lying face up on the floor and appeared to be a woman around her late 20s. There was also a gun under a chair close by. That's a bit strange. There should be a metal detector at the entrance. Did the culprit enter through another entrance? Or did it enter through other means? Moreover, who was it?

Moments later, a young lady in a lab coat waltz into the crime scene. Despite her stature, Chris can't help but to feel as if she had a large presence in the room. She carried a satchel over her shoulder and had relatively annoyed expression. She doesn't seem to be in the mood to be patient with anyone.

"Ahem. This is Detective Skye here. All people in the library are to leave the crime scene post-haste now and expect some questioning once you get out," she grumbled as she showed off her badge as proof. Must have been a rough day for her, Chris thought. Bothering her with questions wouldn't be beneficial.

Of course, being the small library it is, it didn't take long for everyone to evacuate the building. Outside, there were parked police cars and policemen chattering in their walkie talkies. Forensics move in and Chris sits down near the bushes. Looking around, there isn't many people in the library in the first place. Aside from the people at the crime scene, the only other person here is the librarian at the check-in center. He understood that the library wasn't big, but he somewhat expected for more people to be present. He looked towards the library itself and found his answer.

When Chris first arrived, he didn't look carefully at his surroundings as he was minding his own business, but upon closer look, the building was worn down and old. The paint was peeling off and some of the letters that were supposed to tell the name of the building were missing. In fact, it looked more like an old book store than a public library. Chris's last memory of the library was warm and cozy, but the building in front of him was like a cold shell of it. The fact that this place had a security guard was somewhat surprising.

Chris looked over the others who came out of the building. The volunteer worker appears to be texting on her cell, just as nervous as before. The security guard sat down in silence next to the other man he was seen with earlier, who also had a grim expression. The two seemed to have a resemblance to each other since they had the same body structure and sharp facial features, so perhaps they are relatives? The couple from before were much less calm. The woman was weeping quite profusely. Her silence from before was probably due to shock. A tanned man, presumably her boyfriend, had his hand over her shoulder, looking at her with concerned eyes. Was the victim someone she knew? The librarian who was at the checkout desk stared off into space with a blank expression, perhaps a little sleepy. Chris wasn't sure if she would be a reliable witness, assuming that she witnessed anything.

A woman lied dead not too far from the foreigner of this world. Could it be a coincidence, or is there something more sinister lying underneath this scheme? It's useless to pursue this thought process any longer, Chris thought to himself. Without access to evidence, any conclusion would be baseless speculation. As the last one to arrive at the crime scene, barring the sleepy looking librarian and the police, he had no lead regarding to who the culprit might be. Who was on the first floor when the shot rang out? Chris suppose the librarian had an alibi in that sense. She was the only one he saw on the first floor when he stopped dozing off. But aside from that, there is nothing to go on. Sure, it's not his job per se, but Chris decided he can't be too careful. If this crime had any connection to him, it could spell out trouble.

Chris blinked his eyes and was greeted with someone's palm inches away from his face. A young woman in yellow was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Of course, she was urging him to respond, shaking him and talking to him. Chris simply stared at her face for a moment, noticing an attorney's badge pinned on her lapel. Why would a defense attorney be here already? There was also that strange amulet like thing on her neck as well….

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup…." The woman's voice started to sound more irritable. Her eyebrows were furrowed and small scowl appeared on her face.

"...Have I met you before?"

"Huh?"

"Ah… nevermind. Did you need something?" It was a slip on Chris's part. Really he doesn't have the slightest idea of seeing this girl before, and yet there is some part of him that gets this sense of deja vu. Have they met back at his world?

"Ah right, I'm helping the prosecutor of this case. A temporary assistant you could say. Name's Athena Cykes! Normally, I'm just an attorney in law though."

She's rather flamboyant, isn't she? Chris thought. Just a second ago she was annoyed and now she's cheerful enough to show off a wide grin and peace sign. That aside, even though she's a defense attorney, presumably, she's probably pretty close to the prosecutor if he allows something unorthodox like that. Judging from her name, the only person he could be is Simon Blackquill. Meeting again so soon, huh? Chris smirked in amusement.

"I see then. Then I suppose you're here to ask questions regarding what I witnessed?"

"Uh, yeah. More or less. Usually we're supposed to investigate together at the crime scene first and then ask for the testimonies, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if we went over it twice anyways?" She looked a little nervous for some reason.

"I see no problem with that. Like this it would be more difficult to come up with a good lie right after a crime, assuming it wasn't prepared beforehand. Unfortunately, I don't think I can provide much help. The only thing I witnessed was the sound of the gunshot, which everyone in the library probably heard."

"Ah, I guess that's true." She started fiddling her long side ponytail. "Still, it may help in unsuspecting ways. Won't hurt to take note of it." She pressed a button on her amulet thing, displaying a projected screen.

"Oh, and don't worry about this thing. It's basically a computer to help me keep note of things. Among other stuff…." Now she's appears to be bashful for some reason.

"Alright then. Where do want to start?"

"Uh, let's start with your name and who you are."

"Right, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Chris Lestrade. Currently, I'm unemployed."

"Unemployed, huh?" She looked somewhat doubtful. "I guess jobs are getting tougher to keep?"

"BUT HE LOOKS ALL STUCK UP AND STUFF!" Athena gasps for a moment and covered the amulet with her hands.

"Sorry, it's an AI that mouths off what I'm thinking sometimes. It's name is Widget." Chris could only chuckle.

"I see. I've been told that a few times before. But life has been quite unfortunate on me, and I assure you that it wasn't my attention to appear as if I was looking down one you. You're a respectable lady on the contrary," Chris said with a smile. "No need to apologize really."

"Mmkay then…." She was clearly flushed with embarrassment. "Then, can you testify your time here at this place? Not many people come by here nowadays. In fact, it was going to close down for good not too long from now."

"Oh really? I didn't realize. To be honest, I didn't come here with the intent to check out books. I came here to access the Internet."

Athena put up a puzzled face. "If that was the case, couldn't you try an Internet cafe? It's kinda hard to believe that someone wouldn't have access to the Internet nowadays with the technology and all of that."

"Like I said before, life has been quite unfortunate to me."

"But you don't seem sad at all?"

"Hmm?"

"You see, I have a penchant for reading emotions in people. It helps me on cases."

That's rather interesting, Chris thought. He made a note to himself to be careful enough to make sure his words correlate to his real emotions as well as keeping them in check around this girl. Some people would try to bottle up their emotions as much as they can, but that alone isn't enough against a reader like her. To be fair, she may not be that good, but it wouldn't hurt to be safe.

"I suppose I've gotten used to it by now. It just seems like normal everyday life for me. It's useless to struggle over something for this long."

"...How long have you been living like this?" She seems worried for some reason. The Widget thing seems sad as well. Somehow.

"I had jobs here and there to have a living, though I tend to lose them due to bad luck. Never went to college or university, so no benefits there. It's not too bad though. I'm living a healthy enough life."

"But not enough to buy a phone? Even homeless people have smartphones nowadays."

"..." Chris looked away. He had no excuse to cover that. Nothing believable anyways. The bad luck thing was kind of pushing it, but at least that somewhat believable as just him brushing over things. Fortunately, she didn't question it further.

"Sorry, we got off topic haven't we? You can stay over at my place tonight if you want. Since it's Christmas time and all of that."

"Huh, it's Christmas?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Athena grimaced. "I'm not really comfortable with strangers staying over that much to be honest. But to get into the Christmas spirit and all of that, I guess I can make an exception this time. Not too long though. My roommate is kind of protective."

Chris was staring in shock. To be honest, he didn't expect this kind of offer. Even on Christmas, most people would settle with giving out spare change or donating clothes and the such. To offer a place in their home…. Athena already started to continue talking.

"Well, normally I could just give change or whatever, but…." She paused for a moment. "I don't know really. It doesn't feel like I'm dragging some random hobo or whatever. You seem proper enough. It's just… a gut feeling I guess. I don't know, it just seems natural to trust you."

Chris wasn't sure what to make of it. He suppose he was good at getting other people's guard down. He took advantage of it with witnesses to reveal contradictions and with the prosecution sometimes if they were being particularly stubborn. Of course, that doesn't work with the Klavier he knew. His brother knew him too well. Perhaps it was just natural charm, though in that regard, Klavier is superior in that aspect, isn't he? That is what Chris thought.

"Well, I suppose I'll take up in that offer. It would be rude of me to decline your generosity. Though that sounds troublesome if this case doesn't wrap up quickly."

"Ah, right! Sorry, I got caught up again. Heh…" Athena scratched her head. "Anyways, go on with the testimony."

"Right. I believe I first arrived at the library at around 6:40 PM."

"You believe…?"

"Yes, it's just an estimate since I don't have a watch on me. I'll explain why I think so along the testimony."

"Alright."

"The first thing I did was to use the bathroom. I was there for about 20 minutes."

"That's...a long time. Was...it that bad?"

"Don't misunderstand. I didn't go there for something like that, as natural as it is." Chris visibly cringed. "I was inflicted a wound not long ago as you can see on my forehead. I sought for a first aid kit."

"Couldn't you go to a clinic? Or buy some bandages?"

"I was already on my way to the library. I figured that it'll do. Plus I prefer to not spend money when I don't have to. Can't be unwise with my current allowance."

"Yeah, I guess I could understand that. Even though I heard lawyers make good money, I find myself short on cash for some reason…." Athena sighed. "Even then, 20 minutes is still a long time."

"Yes, I...dozed off for a bit. Reminiscing, I suppose. Someone was outside of the door waiting and told me that I was there for about 20 minutes. She could be exaggerating, but I have no reason to believe that it isn't accurate."

"So really, you don't know when you entered the library?"

"Basically, yes. 6:40 PM is a rough estimate."

"I see, then." Athena nodded. "Do you know who went inside the bathroom?"

"No. All I can say that it was a woman. She moved past me quite quickly. I think she had dark hair, though. And shorter than me."

"Well that's no surprise. You're actually really tall. I guess after that you went to the computers?"

"That's correct. I went there and saw that the time was 7 PM. For what I was doing on the computer...that is a private matter." Chris doesn't think that telling Athena that he was looking up information about specific cases about Kristoph is going to go well given her involvement. "I assure you it isn't anything illegal."

Athena stared at her projected screen for a few moments. "Okay. As long as it doesn't have anything to do with the case, I won't pry. Didn't see anything strange when you were on the computer?"

"No, my complete attention was directed at the computer. If something happened on the first floor, I didn't notice it. It wasn't until the gunshot at 7:17 that I noticed something. After that I heard a scream and I went upstairs to see what happened."

"And that's when you stumbled across the body?"

"More or less. I saw 5 people there. Two people at the corner, a couple near the corpse, and a volunteer worker near the shelves. After that, a detective arrived, so I suppose I was the last one there."

"Hmmm, I guess that makes you the least likely suspect if the crime occurred in the second floor."

"Yes, my involvement in the crime is minimal, though I think the librarian stayed on the first floor."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I don't know, but she looks rather tired. Better if you asked her yourself."

"I see. The major points from your testimony so far is that nothing notable happened on the first floor for you to notice and that only one gunshot rang out. Just one last question, when you were at the crime scene, did you notice anything strange? Given, I could just go check the crime scene myself, but I just want to make sure."

"What I noticed…." Chris pondered for a moment. "The corpse was lying face up and the bullet wound was seen clearly on her chest. If she was shot there, wouldn't that mean she had seen the killer? But that would be odd because she didn't scream."

"What makes you think that? It could have been her scream couldn't it?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't seen an autopsy report and I'm no coroner, but there was only one scream and it happened moments after the gunshot. If a killer was facing you with a gun, wouldn't you scream first, before he shot you?"

"Hmm, that's true. But there is no guarantee that she died instantly right?"

"Yes, that's why there is room for doubt, but if the scream belonged to her, that means the first people who discovered the body didn't. Another thing to consider is that some people don't react to danger through screams, but through a terrified silence. It's just a thing to keep in the back of your mind, really."

"Mmkay. Anything else?"

"Yes, the presence of the gun itself is strange. I noticed it under a chair right next to the corpse. At the entrance of the library there is a metal detector, correct?"

"Yeah, most public buildings tend to have those. And your point is that, if the gun was carried through the front entrance, it would have been noticed?"

"That is correct, an alarm would have been set off. Granted, I don't know how loud the alarms are in this building, but at the very least, the librarian would have noticed no matter how tired she is."

"Does that mean the gun entered through other means? Like the windows or something?"

"Perhaps, but if they did that, they would have to make sure that they won't be caught in the act. The first floor isn't cluttered with shelves like the second floor. Going through the windows there would be clearly visible to anyone in the room, assuming that the windows can be opened in the first place."

"And the windows in the second floor would be too high…. Hmm, this case seems a lot more complicated that I thought."

"Perhaps the solution is easier than we are making it out to be. I suppose this is the end of my questioning?"

"Ah, right! Thanks, you were pretty helpful." Athena gave a wide smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Off at the distance, Chris noticed a familiar silhouette approaching. His strong build and intimidating aura was unmistakable.

Prosecutor Simon Blackquill strides in towards Athena. Athena was the first to speak.

"Jeez, you're late as always. I know it's Christmas time, but if we don't hurry, you'll be running through case files tomorrow night!" The prosecutor's response was straight to the point.

"There has been some havoc back at the Prosecutor's Office. A prisoner has escaped."

"Wha-"

"It was him. Kristoph Gavin." Simon's face darkened. "An investigation has been commenced. Nothing has come up yet. As far as we know, what happened was simply impossible. The police are in high alert now."

Chris stood in silence, but the words still haven't processed correctly. Athena had a similar reaction.

"That man...isn't he…?" Simon looked down.

"Correct, Cykes-dono. The Devil himself."

Right then, realization hit Chris like a truck.

Accepting Athena's offer from before was a mistake, wasn't it?


End file.
